


Red Sky

by hermitknut



Category: Sweep - Cate Tiernan
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter waits for Morgan to arrive from Scotland so that he can introduce her to his Aunt and Uncle. Tiny ficlet, set between Full Circle and Night's Child. Prompt was "red sky", courtesy of hobnailedboots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky

It was evening. Uncle Beck was reading his newspaper; Aunt Shelagh was clattering around in the kitchen. Alwyn was studying a book on Wiccan history with her fingers in her ears. Hunter was on the sofa, his long legs stretched out onto the coffee table. He had a book in his hands, but he wasn’t reading. Every minute of so he glanced anxiously out of the window. He fidgeted, drumming his knuckles on the wall behind his head until a glare from Alwyn stopped him. Uncle Beck turned a page in his paper.  
  
“Relax lad, she’ll get here when she gets here.”  
  
Hunter nodded, not really listening. Alwyn, who had taken her fingers out of her ears when Uncle Beck spoke, giggled at him. He stuck his tongue out at her childishly, but then abruptly sat up straight.  
  
“She’s at the lane,” he muttered to himself, running a hand absently through his hair. He stood and headed through the kitchen to the door. Aunt Shelagh held back a smile of amusement as he passed her. She hadn’t seen Hunter this pleasantly flustered by someone since before his parents had vanished.  
  
Hunter left the house and walked to the end of the drive, reaching the gate just as a clunky old cab rounded the corner of the lane. He felt his pulse speed up.  
  
The cab pulled up in front of the gate and Hunter stepped forward to open the rear door. Morgan Rowlands, all milky skin and long brown hair, got out and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
“Hunter,” she murmured into his ear, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The cab driver had taken her suitcase out of the boot for her, and was waiting for his fare. Morgan and Hunter broke apart reluctantly so that Morgan could pay him, and for the first time Hunter noticed the scarlet tinge to the clouds and sky.  
  
“Red sky at night,” he said quietly as the cab pulled away. Morgan smiled.  
  
“Witch’s delight?” she replied, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, and Hunter laughed as he took her into his arms again.  
  
“Witch’s delight,” he agreed wolfishly.  
  
It was several minutes before they returned inside, and by that point Hunter had forgotten to be nervous.


End file.
